Tequila and Taxi Rides
by whitedragon1988
Summary: A night on the town, some tequila, a taxi ride and a big ole 'kinda' mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1 of 2  
**

**Warning:** PG-13 for now

**AN:** Wasn't sure if I was going to post this on her or not but *shrugs* If they delete it a least I'll have it on LJ

**Summary:**A night on the town, some tequila, and a big ole 'kinda' mistake

**Elias-Clarke 10:00 P.M.**

Sitting at her neatly organized desk Miranda Priestly Editor and Chief of the most famous fashion magazine in the world ripped off her glasses with one clean swap of the hand then pinched the bridge of her nose with the other. Still she could feel the painful pressure building deep within her brain. Miranda sighed. She had spent the better portion of the morning scanning over photo upon photo of of disappointment. New and refreshing she had asked for but no that must have been too hard for those lowly idiots she called 'the runway team' to comprehend because what she got was what she had always gotten, stick thin blonde bimbos with next to nothing on staring fished lipped at the camera on some godforsaken beach. Glancing once again at her computer screen she frowned then shook her head. Despite popular belief she rather hated being a total bitch to people but bloody hell was it so difficult for people to follow her instructions.

"Mira what are you doing here so late?" a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

Miranda mentally rolled her eyes."The tango Nigel." she replied sarcastically then moved her gaze to meet Nigel's in the doorway she sighed deeply." I am merely scanning over these wonderful photos of emaciated clowns our team has so graciously brought to my attention."

Having worked with Miranda for twenty years Nigel was now immune to her attitude and merely chuckled "I take it the Hawaiian shoot did not go well." he asked moving to stand in front of her of her desk. His question was met with pursed lips and narrowed eyes. He grimaced well that explains it. " Well as soon as your finished with." He waved his hand around in the air in a circle "Whatever.. You are going to come with us to the Illusions tonight."

Leaning back in her chair Miranda crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh am I now and what exactly is Illusions?" she asked scrunching up her face "It sounds like some sort of strip club."

Nigel scoffed "No nothing like just a little 'hang out' we go to from time to time."

Blue eyes narrowed "Who is this 'us' and 'we' you keep referring to?"

He smiled and looked down in mock shyness "Just the girls, Emily, Serena, me, and An-dray-aahh." he drawled out mimicking Miranda's pronunciation of the girls name.

At the mention of the brunette's name Miranda's heart quickened. Andrea had left her that night in Paris but to Miranda's amazement she returned to her that very same night with tear stained cheeks and crinkled clothes begging for her job back. Of course Miranda despite her icy image could not for the life of her say no to those two doe like eyes that bored into her own in a pleading gaze. It had been two years since then and the two had grown close. One could almost say they were friends but deep down Miranda could feel the all too familiar burn of desire for the young brunette.

Returning back to the present situation she shook her head slowly "No"

Not noticing Miranda's reaction to Andrea's name Nigel continued "Oh come on Mira its been how long since you've actually had 'fun'?" Miranda rolled her eyes_ too long_

"It..It has been a while." she replied reluctantly honest."But Nigel I am old I do not want to go to some club with a bunch of twenty year olds in mini skirts and tube tops." She scowled shaking her head at the thought. There was only one twenty something year old she would like to see in that out fit but she would rather see someone use an issue of Runway as kitty litter then admit it.

Nigel rolled his eyes "_Please_ your not old and you know as well as I that you put most of those split tails to shame." He grinned

Miranda felt her lip quirk. She knew there was a reason why she kept Nigel around. He always had a way of making her day just a little bit brighter. "Alright I suppose I should make an appearance somewhere besides a fashion show or a gala."

Nigel clapped his hands in excitement and laughed. "The girls are going to meet us there. I didn't tell them that you might be coming so this should be fun. Now with me we have to sexify you. "

The older woman quirked one of her finely shaped brows "Sexify? Is that even a word?"

Nigel smirked at the older woman "According to the young people on MTV it is."

Miranda rolled her eyes "Nigel your forty six years old why do you watch that trash?"

He shrugged "It helps to pass the time" he explain then began walking towards the exit "Now come along dearest we have some work to do."

Miranda stood up from her chair to trail after Nigel when she thought of something that made her grin devilishly._"So her 'little girls' didn't know she was coming huh." _She chuckled to herself. _"Oh yes this was going to be a fun night after all _."

**Illusions **

The club was bumping. Liquor was flowing. Girls were walking around practically naked. Men were in the corners drooling like starved dogs in a slaughter house and in the middle of all the chaos sat three giggling very tipsy women.

Andy tapped Serena on the arm motioning her to lean in "Hey when's Nigel getting here?" Andy asked still having to yell over the music."I don't know Emily said he texted her like fifteen minutes ago saying that he was on his way." The blonde yelled back.

"Must be stuck in traffic." Andy concluded watching as Serena leaned away from her nodding.

Ten minutes later the three women found themselves on the dance floor laughing and swaying to the music. Emily was grinding her ass into the Brazilian's crotch. While Andy was dancing in a swaying rhythm with a random but handsome man. The women were so caught up in the rhythm of the music that they failed to see a certain bald gay man and their white haired fashion queen enter the club.

Seeing the girls in the distance Nigel froze then turned back to look at the older woman who had stopped a couple feet behind him looking at him quizzically. _Over there_ He mouthed then motioned a hand to where their companions where smile then turned wicked as did hers. No words were needed they both knew what to then walked forward towards the girls while Miranda stayed back in the shadows.

Nigel walked up to them "Hey ladies!"

"NIGEL!" They all yelled and ran to him each taking their turn in hugging him.

"Where have you been?" asked Emily slapping the man playfully on the arm.

"Traffic." he lied glancing over to where his hidden friend stood. Leaning against the wall hidden by the shadows Miranda reached into her purse and pulled out a slim cigar. Bringing it to her lips she then reached back into her purse and retrieved a lighter. Then with a with a tilt of her head and a flick of her thumb she quickly lite it. Few people knew she smoked, oh it wasn't because she wanted to keep it hidden or anything it was more due to the fact that she only smoked when she was drinking and most of the time she did her drinking at home _most of the time_.She sighed then took a long deep drag, slowly letting the sweet smelling smoke out like a well fed dragon she turned her attention to the dance floor and started scanning.

It took a good minute of searching before the icy blue eyes finally located the brunette. She took in the woman's clothes and had to close her mouth to keep from drooling. Tight black shirt covered full breasts that strained against the fabric practically screaming to be set free. Equally black leather jeans covered an ass so round and delicious that it would make any man fall to his knees and beg just to touch it. Which some man must have done because that same finely shaped behind was now grinding on a very lucky boy's groin. Miranda frowned feeling a bit of jealous then groaned a moment later as she thought of what it must feel like to have Andrea's shapely ass rubbing against your cock. She smirked to herself if ever a time she wished she was a man it would be now. .She squinted her eyes wishing it was a little bit lighter in here so she could get better look at what the brunette had on.

A minute later when the song ended and the brunette went to meet her friends which much to Miranda's disappointment was just out of her sight. Miranda groaned in frustration she simply had to get closer look that's all there was to it. So with a predator gleam in her cobalt blue eyes Miranda began making her way around people and tables stopping for just a moment to put out a half smoked cigar then moving gracefully towards the brunette who at the moment was standing near Emily, chatting with Nigel and Serena.

Like a mighty lioness stalking its prey Miranda maneuvered herself so she would not be easily spotted and stealthy approached Andrea and Emily from behind.

The first one to spot her was Serena, dark eyes widened at first and a full lips parted to say something only to be quickly silenced a second later by an index finger held to thinned pink lips. Realizing what the older woman was about to do she relaxed and let a devilish smirk spread across her face. Nigel on the other hand had a tougher time keeping a straight face and had to look away to keep a bark of laughter from bubbling out. Not noticing their boss behind them the two drunk women prattled on.

Smirking mischievously Nigel looked at the girls and could not help himself."So girls who at the office would you fuck?"

"I would fuck Serena." Emily laughed

Andy rolled her eyes " That doesn't count Em your already fucking Serena." At hearing the words Serena quickly looked up and noticed a hidden smirk in the background. She blushed."Shut up Andy!" the blonde if ever there was a time when she wanted to crawl under a rock and die this was it.

The brunette laughed then shrugged " What! its true." she said turning her head back to Emily "Now pick someone else."

" Umm bloody hell I don't know I guess Jocelyn." she replied earning a slap on the arm from her partner. "What? shes hot."

"Awe" Andy whined batting her long lashes at the brit then playfully pouted "What about meee?" The red head scrunched up her face "Ewww no"

Andy held her hand to heart in a dramatic display "Awww you wound me Em you really do." Emily rolled her eyes giving her a playful push "oh shut up you."

_Oh for gods_- _this was taking to long_ Nigel thought rolling his eyes then decided to move things along "Who here would fuck Miranda?" At hearing the question Miranda's ears perked up. _This should be interesting._

"I don't know Nigel she seems like the type that would be all rough... you know whips and chains." Emily said making a whipping motion with her hand. The answer caused Miranda to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"What about you Serena?" asked Nigel with a devilish smirk. Dark eyes widened as big as saucers which earned a shark like grin from the older woman. _"Well?"_ she mouthed.

"Yes." she squeaked causing the shark smile to widen.

Green eyes widened and eyebrows shot up "You would?"

Serena's eyes narrowed back at the red head "Well yeah shes hoooottt." she replied mocking the red head.

Nigel rolled his eyes at the lover's quarrel then turned his attention on Andy "What about you Andrea?" Nigel asked

Despite herself Miranda leaned forward eagerly waiting for the answer. Andy stood there a moment as if thinking "I don't know let me thi.. she said in a low tone then suddenly titled her head back letting out a bark of laughter "Fuck yeah! I would!.. I would totally wreck that chick."

Miranda rolled her eyes and snorted "Really Andrea you would 'wreck' me how romantic" her smooth voice sounded behind the two giggling women causing chocolate and green eyes to widen and lips to part in horror.

Andy moved her frightened gaze to Nigel "Please tell me Miranda is not behind me Nigel." The bald man smirked in his martini glass then shrugged "Ok I won't." Both Emily and her grimaced _oooh they were in so much trouble._

_Shit _she cursed under her breath then slowly as if they choreographed it the red head and brunette turned their bodies around in perfect sync only to come face to face with two ice blue orbs shinning brightly with mischief.

Andy tried her best to still her beating heart and plastered on a warm smile "Well Hello Miranda what brings you out tonight."

Miranda smiled sweetly "Oh nothing much just looking for assistants to kill and puppies to drown you know the usual." she joked in that usual low tone that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

Andy visibly swallowed "Ah ok." Miranda looked around at the mouths agape and tense bodies then rolled her eyes. "My god would you all relax. I promise I shall not devour you all tonight." So with the devils blessing you could practically hear the whooshes of air escaping as sighs of relief echoed through the air.

Emily blinked rapidly then looked over at Nigel and Serena, her face broke out into a scowl "You two knew she was right behind us the whole time?"

They both nodded earning them each a slap on the arm. "And you." She looked straight at Serena "You said you would fuck her."

Serena scowled "Well what the hell was I supposed to say Em! Fuck no! she scares me!"

Used to the two women arguing Andy simply ignored them and looked at Miranda who was . She pointed at Emily and Serena "Are they always like that?"

Andy rolled her eyes "Unfortunately yes."

Seeing Miranda's face scrunch up she waved a hand behind her at the two woman. " Oh just ignore them they'll eventually stop. In the meantime would you like a drink."

"That would be lovely Andrea." She smiled at the brunette and felt her heart flutter as she got one brighter in return. Andy gently place a hand on her upper arm, leading her to a table in the corner. Miranda nodded in approval at is discrete location. _What would she ever do with out this girl _she shuttered at the thought. "Ok you just sit right here and I'll go fetch you a drink. What would you like?"

"Just a glass of Jack Daniels. Straight. No ice." Miranda replied smirking when she sees the girls eyes widen.

"Damn..ok Ill just go get that then." says Andy a little surprised and if true be told a little impressed. As the brunette made her way to the bar ice blue eyes scanned over her body darkening at the sway of the hips and the movement of the back. Digging her nails into her thigh Miranda growled under her under her breath. Oh the the things she would do to that woman if she had the chance.

The brunette must have felt the older woman's gaze upon her because suddenly her chocolate eyes were staring straight into Miranda's blue grinned brighter at her then winked. Miranda looked away blushing, her heart practically melting at the attention.

"Oh for gods- Miranda get a hold of are not some sixteen year old high school student with a crush." Miranda scolded herself. So caught up in her own world Miranda failed to see her second assistant approaching. Suddenly the sound of glass hitting table caused Miranda to bolt up clutching her heart. Andy giggled "Here you go Miranda."

Miranda smiled shyly then took a sip of her drink. "Thank you Andrea."

"No problem if there's anything you need let me know." Andy replied then mentally scolded herself _Way to sound desperate Sachs_. Miranda looked up and gave her a predatory grin "Oh I will Andrea." _Trust me I will _she silently added.

**45 minutes **  
Sitting at a table in the corner Miranda watched as the girls and even Nigel dance. She sighed what was she doing was not her. This only made her feel old. God look at them so young, so careless, so naive Gods how she envied them. Miranda sighed heavily finally having enough of the night scene she quickly stood and side stepped out of the booth moving towards the door only to be stopped a moment later by a warm hand wrapping around her wrist.

Miranda spun around to give who ever it was a piece of her mind only to be silenced when she recognized who it was. " Where are you going?" Andy asked quickly letting go of the older woman.

"Home" At the sound of the older woman's stern tone Andrea's face what did she expect really for Miranda to just stay because she willed it. Miranda moved her gaze to the younger woman's face and sighed at the disappointment she found. " I don't belong here Andrea" she added in a much lower gentler tone.

Andy furrowed her brow "Oh come on Miranda you just got here."

"Andrea I want to leave." Miranda groaned glancing towards the exit.

"No no no now come on." Andy demanded then reached down and grabbed her hand again giving it a gentle quirked one of her finely shaped brows. "When did you become so bold?"

Andy smiled_ I got you now_"When I was reintroduced to one of my old friends from Mexico tonight."

"Whom may I ask are you talking about?" Miranda asked feeling jealously surge within her. What friend? she hadn't seen any people around Andrea she didn't know. Mischief flashed in chocolate eyes "Oh only Jose" At first she was confused then realization hit her. Liquor, the silly girl was talking about liquor. Miranda rolled her eyes and pursed her lips in a vain attempt to hold in the giggles. "You are ridiculous ."

Andy laughed it off then began her track back to the dance floor with Miranda in tow. "Now come along I want to dance."

Despite her the rational side of her brain telling her she mustn't. Miranda let the brunette lead her onto the dance floor only to lose her nerve a moment later. "No I'm not doing this Andrea." Miranda said making a beeline to where she was sitting before. Andy sighed _oh for gods-_. Andy thought then began to trail after her. When she came to stand in front of the older woman she lowered her hand. "Come on Miranda get up."

The older woman shook her head and with both hands made a shooing motion.

Andy thinned her lips then slowly curled them into a wicked smirk. "Alright suit yourself." Andy shrugged then walked forward to stand beside the older woman. Miranda automatically grew suspicious._ What was this girl up to_. Suddenly Andy began to swivel her hips slowly to the beat lightly tapping Miranda's side with each side thrust. "Andrea stop that!" Miranda hissed side glancing the girl."Whats that Miranda I can't really hear you the musics too loud!" Andy replied speeding up her movements.

Miranda turned her head to the side fully facing the girl "Andrea!"

"Not..until..you..come dance." Andy breathed.

Miranda groaned in defeat "Alright alright just stop that you look like a jackass."

Andy gasped and put both hands over her mouth in mock surprise "Oh my! did the great Miranda Priestly just swear! Someone call page six." Miranda narrowed her eyes but let a smirk cross over her face as she stood. "Yes and she will do alot more if you do not hurry up and bring her to the dance floor to get this over with."

Andrea smiled brightly at the older woman then grabbed her upper arm "Alright lets boogie!" Miranda rolled her eyes and sighed. _Oh God_! _What the hell did I just get myself into._

The younger woman practically dragged her through the sea of sweaty bodies until finally they came to a clear spot by Nigel. Spotting the two woman Nigel threw his head back and laughed at the look on his boss's face. "Well its about time you made it to the dance floor!" Nigel quipped as he danced around some twenty year old hunk. Miranda gave him a tight lipped smile then began to move her body to the beat. Andy circled around her watching in awe as the older woman moved with perfect rhythm that would put most of these younger people to the brunette faced her she gave the older woman her beat shit eating grin then began to mimic her movements until they were in perfect sync.

To Andy's confusion Miranda put a hand in front of her and motioned the brunette to turn. When she did her heart felt like it dropped out of her body when she felt the two warm hands on each side of her hips. Her body stiffened at the contact. Oh god Miranda was touching her and not just any where on her hips! Feeling the girls muscles tense Miranda leaned her head so that Andy could hear her over the music "Relax Andrea! I'm not going to bite!" _not unless you want me too _Her brain added. Andrea took a deep breath and exiled slowly willing her nerves to calm then began to sway again this time under the older woman's guidance.

Unbeknownst to the two dancers a certain Brazilian beauty spotted them for her place in the corner. Serena pulled away from the lip lock she had with Emily "Em look over there." she whispered in her girlfriends ear as she peered over her shoulder.

Emily furrowed her brow in confusion "What?"

Serena grinned at the sight of darkened glazed emeralds. "Look over there" she tried again then grabbed the red head by the shoulders gently turning her toward the dance floor.

"Oh my god! is that...Yes." Serena interrupted smiling devilishly.

Emily spun her head back to face the blonde "But Miranda's straight."

Serena smirked then stood lowering her hand to help her partner up. "Apparently not too straight." She glanced back over there. "Come on lets go get some payback."

**AN: Know whats funny.. there is actually a strip club around here called Illusions  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: NC-17 Totally naughty has Drinking, Cussing, and Sex. sooo little kiddies go away or at least make sure your parents are out of the room.  
**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long...just got back from visiting my Great Grandma in Louisiana  
**

**Part 2  
**

Following closely behind her girlfriend the red head furrowed her eye brows in question. "What do you mean payback?" Emily asked as they made their way towards the bar. Serena looked back at Emily then smiled wickedly. "You know for earlier sooo I'm thinking we should get her drunk." She then signaled the bar tender over "I need a bottle of your best tequila please."

"Serena are you mad!" Emily hissed "I can't even imagine a drunk Miranda but I bet she'd be bloody awful."

"Oh come on Emily it's going to be fun!" Serena said dragging her toward the two dancing women. When they made it there Serena held the bottle up towards them "I got tequila!"

"Whoop!" Nigel and Andy yelled still dancing while Miranda merely rolled her eyes and settled them on Serena's face. By the gleam in the Brazilian's eye Miranda could tell that the younger women was up to something. A Cheshire grin spread across the older women's face she would just for tonight play along. If she even thought it was something that would make her look foolish she could always pull out. Miranda stopped dancing then said where they could all hear her. "Well care to offer me a shot or do I have to stand here and die of dehydration." she said smirking as Serena eyes went wide. _This little girl had no idea._

Everyone stopped moving waiting for the blonde to reply. "Umm ok lets go do some shots then" The younger woman then turned towards the tables motioning the others to follow. Finding a suitable place for them Serena sat the Tequila and the glasses down. Emily came behind her then place a large bowl of sliced limes down along with a salt shaker. "Alright who's first?" she asked still pouring shots.

Not saying anything Miranda reached for a glass then downed it in one gulp not using any chasers. Emily and Serena looked at her wide eyed while Andy and Nigel just smile. Feeling eyes upon her Miranda looked at them "What?"

Before she could stop herself Serena blurted out "Damn Miranda! your a real cowboy. " She grinned at the older woman who merely shrugged. Serena grinned wider then turned her attention to her friends "Alright lets see who can take a shot like our lovely queen here."

Miranda just rolled her eyes _young people they always have to turn things into a competition.  
_

Not one to back down Andrea stepped forward "Had me one of those!" Meeting Miranda's eyes from across the table Andy snatched a shot glass from Serena then downed it. Whiskey colored eyes watered and full lips pulled back into a full on grimace as strong liquor fought its way all the way down her throat.

Andy shook her head then before she could stop herself burst out " Hoo we! that'll put hairs on your snatch!" Nigel, Serena, and Emily burst out laughing while Miranda just sat back and smirked. Andy could feel could feel her face burn from is what she gets for hanging out with her aunts when she was a teen.

Nigel slapped her on the arm "Watch out six your Midwestern is showing." which much to Andy dismay caused another round of laughter to explode around the table.

"Oh shut up Nigel." she said giving him a sharp elbow to the ribs. "Ow!" Nigel yelped rubbing his ribs.

Andy chanced a glance at her boss who much to her dismay way watching her. Miranda raised an eyebrow and mouthed. "Hairs on your snatch?"

Andy looked down feeling her cheeks once again pinken "stupid aunt Jean." she mumbled. Seeing the brunette utterly embarrassed Miranda turned her attention towards the laughing fools. "Alright who's next?" She asked secretly pleased when the laughter suddenly halted at the sound of her voice. Serena gave Emily a gentle push. The red head looked at her girlfriend then huffed. "Me I guess." When everyone was distracted Miranda shifted her gaze to Andy, locking eyes with her Miranda smiled then winked at the brunette causing the cutest little blush to pinken her cheeks.

When each one of them had taken a shot and had made what Andy coined as the 'stink face'. They all decided it was time to break out the salt and limes.

Serena turned to Emily "Alright baby let's show them how its really done." The blonde said leaning over she used a bit of tequila to wet the British woman's neck and sprinkled some salt there. "Open"

Emily smiled then opened her mouth just wide enough for Serena to place a slice of tart lime between her teeth. "Alright ladies observe." Serena grinned leaning forward she quickly licked the salt off of Emily neck then reached over and snatched up a shot downing it in one gulp she then bite into the lime hanging out of Emily. The two women then made a big show out of kissing causing a series of whoops and catcalls to erupt from all over the bar.

Andy and Miranda rolled their eyes. While Nigel merely chuckled and clapped his hands.

Miranda leaned back waving a hand out "Oh please anybody could do that."Serena quirked an eyebrow _Payback time_"Really now?"

Miranda narrowed her eyes "Yes" Letting a smug smile spread across her face Serena sat back in her own chair "Then prove it." The older woman held her hands out waving them lazily in front of her "I have no one to do that to and I absolutely refused to lick a stranger." The blonde grinned wickedly _I got you now Ice Queen._

"Use Andy."

Miranda scowled while Andy did her best impression of a guppy. Serena chuckled. "What's the matter ladies too chicken." The older woman mentally rolled her eyes she'll show this little girl, she was a teenager in the 60s after all. "Come here Andrea."

Andy jerked her head around, eyes wide looking directly at the older woman. She couldn't be serious could she? "Miranda you don't have to do this."

Miranda rolled her eyes "My god Andrea its a Tequila shot not a kidney transplant."

The brunette opened her mouth as if to say something else but closed it a moment later when she saw Miranda's face. Andy sighed in defeat then moved closer to the other woman. "Sit on the table in front of me."

Eyebrows raised until they were fully hidden by bangs "Miranda?"Miranda ignored the girl and patted the table top. Knowing that arguing with the older woman was useless Andrea let out a loud sigh then hiked her ass right on the table positioning herself right in front of the older woman. Miranda gazed at the girl in front of her for a minute and had to bite the inside of her jaw to keep a growl of lust from escaping. Blue eyes pried their way from the gorgeous sight before them to chance a glance around the room to only find stares of confusion and curiosity looking back.

Grabbing a lime out of the bowl Miranda stood half way up and offered it to Andy who opened her mouth almost immediately. Miranda smiled "Good girl."

Sitting back down she looked towards Serena. "Give me the salt." Hurriedly she passed it to the older women. Curious to see what would happen next. Miranda snatched the salt away from the girl then looked around coming back face to torso with Andrea. Slowly Miranda lifted a hand to the girls stomach and gave her a gentle push, signaling her to lay back. Surprised by the sudden touch Andy gasped then obeyed. Carefully the older women lifted Andrea's shirt.

_What the hell was Miranda doing? _Andrea thought heart beat quickening in excitement. Opened mouthed everyone watched in a mixture of amazement and disbelief as the other women dipped a well manicured nail into the shot glass to get it nice and wet. Turning her head to the crowd Miranda grinned wickedly then slowly brought the soaked digit to just above Andrea's navel then slowly slid it across. Trying her best not to groan Andrea bit into the lime just hard enough to get a mouth full of juice which oddly enough seemed to help. A moment later the brunette felt the lite prickle of salt sprinkled on her skin.

Miranda soft voice broke the silence. "One" she counted bringing her mouth to the girls exposed skin she slowly teasing dragged her tongue through the salt making sure every last grain of it was picked up.

"Two" She knocked back the shot.

"Three" She carefully rose up between Andrea thighs until her face was even with Andy's then leaned forward. Pearly white teeth grabbed the lime gently and bite down. Miranda leaned back now with the lime in her mouth then took it out of her mouth.

Suddenly an "OH MY GOD!" rang out followed by a chorus of wolf calls and whistles.

Miranda turned her head once again to the crowd then laughed " And that my dears is how you take a shot."Miranda chanced a glance over to Andy whom at the moment was doing a very good impression of a tomato. At the sight of the girl Miranda tilted her head and laughed. _Yes Andrea was effected _

**Outside of Illusions (3 hours and 2 bottles of Tequila later) **

Five very drunk people stumbled out of the club and onto the side walk. "You all here I'm going to try and get us a cab." Andy slurred then moved ahead to the curb. At the mention of public transportation the older woman froze on the spot and crossed her arms "I'm NOT getting in one of those disgusting things." she protested.

"Oh come on Miranda don't be such a stick in the mud its only this one time" Nigel scolded "Besides don't you remember you sent Roy home for the night." Miranda huffed then rolled her eyes. Why did she have to give Roy the night off tonight of all nights. Too tired and drunk to ague Miranda groaned "Fine but I'm sitting on your jacket." she shot back causing the bald man to frown.

Surprisingly after only a minute Andy manged to hail a cab with no trouble and waved them over. Nigel, Emily, and Andy quickly piled into the back while Serena sat in the older woman looked at the now full cab " Now where pray tell do you all expect me to sit?" Miranda asked, standing beside of the cab looking in with pursed lips.

"Sit on Andy's lap," Nigel quipped through the open door. Andy whipped her head around to face the Fashion Director and narrowed her eyes. Nigel and Emily must have thought in their drunken minds that was just hilarious because the two idiots burst out in laughing. Sighing in defeat Miranda ignored the laughter and surprised everyone by shrugging lazily then carefully squeezing herself into the backseat and placing her little round rear right in Andy's lap. The brunette gasped at the contact."Now Andrea try to keep your hands to yourself" she quipped causing Andy to blush and the others to giggle.

Still laughing they all hurriedly rearranged their feet due to the four inch heels Miranda had on. The ride home was surprisingly quite bumpy and Miranda was wobbling around on Andy's lap much to the brunette's delight and horror. Despite biting her lip till she tasted copper and humming a silly tone in her head Andy could feel wetness starting to soak her panties.

With Emily and Nigel's help, Andy did her best to keep Miranda upright. Suddenly their driver turned sharply down one street, causing Miranda to slide across the the brunette's lap. Her hands shot out to steady herself and her right hand clutched Andy's breast hard.

Andy sucked in a deep breath through her teeth "Ouch!" Andy cried. "That's not a handle!"

Nigel, Serena, and Emily dissolved into drunken giggles. "oh I'm turrriably sorry An-dray-uuh," Miranda slurred causing everyone save for the older woman to laugh harder.

Then out of nowhere the Andy felt the painful grip from before turn into a gentle caress. "Is that better?" Miranda whispered low enough for only Andy to hear. The brunette gasped then eased her hand away. "Now now Miranda you had better keep your hands to yourself. " Andy warned in a stern but soft voice.

" But why Andrea? I can feel your nipples poking into my back so you obviously like it." Miranda purred causing Andy to gasp.

This was getting out of hand _literally_ she needed take a little control over the situation before Miranda did something she would regret. "Th...that may be Miranda but I don't think this is neither the time or the place" Andy replied struggling to kept those wonderful wondering hands at bay.

The cab pulled up to Emily's apartment silencing the two whispering woman. "Come along Serena!" The British woman practically yelled at her Brazilian companion who at the moment had her eyes glued to the couple in in the backseat. Emily then threw twenty bucks at Andrea for Serena and her's share of the fare, blew half ass kisses to everyone, and quickly made her way up the front steps of her apartment building with the blonde in tow.

After a little while of sitting there in silence Miranda finally had enough and sighed in frustration. Slowly as not to draw unwanted attention Miranda slid a hand down between the door and their bodies, gripping Andy's hand in a firm but gentle squeeze.

Andy watched in a daze as she felt Miranda move her hand up to a she cupped it and began to move her thump back and forth over the older woman's nipple. Miranda sighed in this was wrong so wrong Andy thought as she went to remove her hand but was caught just as she was about to pull away by Miranda's.

In the sudden movement Miranda's crimson blouse sensually slid off her right shoulder exposing silky black lace. Andy gasped and looked up accidentally catching the cabdriver's eye in the rear view mirror obliviously enjoying the show. "Hey! watch the road!" Andy yelled at him causing him to quickly look back where they were going.

At the sound of Andrea scolding the diver, Nigel glanced over at them noticing where Andy's hand was he giggled "You two are scandalous!" said Nigel laughed. Andy removed her hand as if the older woman was on fire.

Nigel snorted. "Miranda, why are you even still on your Andy's lap? I'll scoot over."

"She's warm and soft like Patrica." Miranda simply replied then wiggled a bit to empathize her point unknowing rubbing her tail bone in Andy's crotch. The brunette almost had to bite her lip off to muffle the moan that threatened to bubble from deep within her throat.

Seeing the darkened eyes and the biting of the lip Nigel barked out a laugh "Well you got that right Andy can be a real bitch sometimes." Andrea looked over at him and narrowed her eyes "You still here?" she asked sarcastically. Miranda then added "Plus she's cleaner then those filthy seats." Andy rolled her eyes yeah that sounded more like the Miranda she knew.

Nigel smirked trying to hold back the giggles "I always knew Andy would be good for something." Andy shot him a look then growled.

Miranda sent him a lazy glare the pouted "Awe Nigel stop being mean to Andrea... she makes a good seat." Miranda slurred then giggled at her joke.

Nigel burst out laughing then patted the girls arm "That she does" Andrea looked over at him giving him a 'fuck you' glare.

The cab pulled in front of the townhouse"Here's your stop." called out Nigel as. Miranda practically leap out leaving Andy or Nigel to pay for her half. "Come along Andrea." Andy's eyes older woman could not be serious. Could she?

"Good luck getting her sobered up," he chuckled as Andy fished two ten dollar bills out of her purse all the while cursing his name.

"See you on Monday, Andy!" Nigel called from his window as the cabbie pulled away.

**Miranda's Townhouse**

When they made it to the door Andy noticed that the other woman hadn't opened the door "Where's your key Miranda?" Andy answering Miranda leaned her back against the door and smiled at nothing in particularly. Andy sighed then grabbed the woman by the face with both hands so that they where looking eye to eye. "Your key Miranda Where is your key?"

Finally Miranda seemed to understand "Mmmm, purse," the older woman murmured, then gave a low, throaty laugh and waved her shoes in the air.

As soon as the door closed, Miranda put her arms around the younger woman's neck and rested her head between her breasts. "Oh God, you smell soo good." she moaned causing the Andy to shiver in delight."Miranda I don't think we should do this I mean your drunk."

In response the older woman sighed heavily and moved away then started sliding quickly down the nearest wall. Seeing this Andrea lunged forward to catch her, but had a little too much momentum and they ended up in a tangled mess on the floor.

Whiskey colored eyes opened then widened as sky blue ones came within view just inches away from hers, some how in all the mayhem wound up on top of the older woman, facing her, practically squatting above her with only one hand placed on the wall to hold herself upright. Andy's watched in a daze as Miranda dropped her gaze from Andrea's only to lower it down to a moist pair of full lips. Andy watched Miranda's lids lower and couldn't help but to blush at the knew she had to stop this and fast so slowly as not to fall entirely on the down woman she untangled leaned back to give Miranda room to stand only to gasp a moment was on the floor legs spread wide open her black Prada skirt had somehow been hiked all the way up to her waist and Andy could now clearly see black silky panties. Miranda locked eyes with the now flushed brunette and smiled wickedly "You like what you see?"

Andy's face turned nine kinds of red "Umm yo..you really need to get to bed."

Miranda lips went from a grin to a pout "Awww but I'm not even sleepy." she whined.

"How much Tequila did you have sweetie"

"Alot" says Miranda with a goofy look on her face.

The brunette's eyes widened a bit then her lips curled up in a smirk. _Ahh that explains it _

Andy mentally groaned. _This wouldn't be right they were both drunk and Miranda would probably throw her ass out of the window in the morning._ Andy shook her head then stood up on shaky legs followed by the equally if not more shaky Miranda. Andy looked at the older woman and sighed "Just go to bed Miranda I'll see you Monday." she said turning towards the door to leave but as she placed a hand on the doorknob she was stopped by two warm arms wrapping around her gasped as full breast pressed against her back and hot breath hit the back of her neck.

Miranda placed her chin on the the girl's shoulder so that her mouth was even to an ear. "I know you want me An-dray-ah." she whispered then smirked when she felt the girl shiver. "I can practically smell your want from here and it smells all sooo gooood Andrea." Andrea felt her pulse quickened and wetness seep through her already soaking wet panties at the older woman's tone. She knew she needed to stop this but found she could not move hell she could barely breathe. As she was pondering what to do she felt something wet and hard trace the shell of her ear causing a low moan to escape her arms around her waist began to move slowly up her taut stomach only to come to rest on her breasts. Andy groaned and arched her back as Miranda's thumbs began to circle already harden nipples. "Umm Miranda."

Hearing the girl whisper her name so breathlessly drove Miranda right over the over the spun the brunette around slamming her roughly against the closed door."Do not move." Miranda whispered in a low warning tone then before Andy could even ask why she watched with wide darkened eyes as Miranda quickly dropped to her knees right in front of older woman swiftly yanked the now panting brunette pants and panties down. "Mi..Miranda..wha..what are you doing?"

"Shh." came the reply just before a long wet tongue slowly slide across her clit. Andy squealed in pleasure. "Oh dear god!" she gasped then moaned loudly a moment later when Miranda began to flick her tongue left and right slowly over and over again. Andy bit her lip breathing hard through her nose.

Miranda for her part could not believe she was doing this. She had never performed oral sex in her life but the sweet musky scent that had hit her nostrils had been too much to resist. So here she was lapping away and could not be more turned on. She grasped one of the girl's thighs signaling her to place it on her back which Andy obliged quickly carefully trying not to fall better access Miranda lunged again placing almost her entire mouth over Andy's mound. "Hmm." Miranda moaned the smell and the taste of the girl was heavenly it was like pure animal lust. Andy was in her own little pleasure haze as she was bucking her hips in time with Miranda's then felt a hand on the back of her head pulling her if possible even closer to where Andrea needed her.

"Oh god! yes yes yes" Andy began chanting as she felt the all too familiar pressure build within her. Sensing that the girl needed more Miranda brought two fingers to the heated entrance and with one smooth move buried them deep within the now screaming brunette ."Oh shit!" Andy gasped.

Thinking that she had hurt Andrea, Miranda froze. Panting Andy quickly looked down locking her chocolate eyes to concerned blue ones. " Please don't stop Miranda." Andy begged through gritted teeth. The older woman smiled in a mixture of relief and arousal then began to slowly move her hand in and out in and out."Yes Don't stop.. Faster." Miranda grinned picking up the pace then lowered her mouth back down to Andy core. At the feel of the older woman's fingers and tongue Andy began to moan in an almost opera pitch but still it wasn't enough she needed more. "Hmm god faster." the brunette demanded again then gasped as Miranda picked up speed until she was now pistoling in and out of her in at an almost super human speed. Moaning loudly Andy closed her eyes tight as the pressure within began to build and build until.

"OH GOD YES MIRANDA!" Andy yelled as a climax took over every cell of her to drag out the girl's orgasm as long as possible Miranda lazily licked the now pulsating bundle of nerves between two slick thighs. Andy groaned as the older woman's soft tongue dragged out wave upon wave of pure bless from her. God she had never cum like this. She felt like she just been dipped in a bath tub of champagne tingly bubbles.

Satisfied beyond belief a panting Andrea grinned lazily then slowly slid down the wall to the floor. Heavy lidded chocolate eyes opened and Andy could not help but to growl at the sight before her because there a feet from her sat Miranda, with a smile on her face and juices smeared across her finely shaped chin.

The brunette raised a shaky hand up toward the older woman, making a come hither motion with her index and middle finger."Come here sweetheart lets get you cleaned up."

The lazy smile from before turned devilish as Miranda began to slowly crawl towards the brunette like a well fed big cat. Just as Miranda was within reach Andy tackled her, pinning her to the floor by her wrists. She then leaned down quickly and kissed the woman hard. Tongue slid across tongue in an sensual oral dance that got both women moaning. Andy groaned as she tasted herself on Miranda's has ever been sweeter or more arousing to her then then this. Feeling it was time to move on, the brunette reluctantly moved away from those sinful luscious lips to the smooth creamy skin between Miranda's neck and shoulder blade. Careful not to hurt Miranda Andy gently scraped pearly white teeth across the flesh then bit down with just enough pressure to make crescent shapes dents but not enough to break the skin. Miranda gasped arching her back as Andy marked her as her own. The sharp pain mixing with the pleasure of a well place thigh was driving the older woman to insanity.

Slowly taking her sweet precious time Andy made her way down Miranda collar bone to two deliciously creamy mounds. Smiling she lowered her head and wrapped her mouth around Miranda's whole left nipple sucking hard, trying to get as much as she could in her mouth, she then pulled back and licked the swollen flesh. Miranda squealed and thrashed as shots of pleasure shook her body. Seemingly satisfied with the job she had done Andy quickly moved to the right breast and repeated the process. Miranda moaned loudly clutching the brunette's head pushing her breast if possible even farther in the girl's mouth. "Oh Andrea please." the older woman begged.

Hearing Miranda's plea Andy's mouth curled into a smiled around soft flesh then began to move, placing open mouth kisses as she made her decent. When she reached Miranda's sex she gazed down at it in a sort of awe that made Miranda blush. Just when Miranda was about to ask what was wrong Andy touched her. Miranda gasped as slender finger gently explored. Miranda looked down with darkened eyes and watched her, then whined when she saw Andy removed her was about to say something but was halted when the sight of Andrea slowly bringing those same fingers to her mouth, drawing them in sucking on each one like it was ice cream came into view. Andy closed her eyes and moaned at the taste of what could only be described as pure delicious sexual musk.

_Oh god_ Miranda's mouth fell open and wetness pooled out of her in a warm gush. Andy opened her eyes then grinned wickedly at the sight of the older woman just before diving in. Not prepared for the assault, Miranda screamed in pleasure as an unbelievably long tongue lapped at her.

"Oh dear God!" Miranda moaned already feeling her orgasm beginning to build. Andy swiftly shoved two fingers deep within her. Miranda's back arched like a hunter's bow never before had she felt pleasure like this. Sweat prickled along her brow line and her muscles began to draw up. Sensing the older woman was near completion Andy sped up her actions until..."Oh god yes!" Miranda screamed in ecstasy. With every pulse of her clit Andrea's name was whispered in breathy moans as wave upon delicious wave of orgasmic bliss washed over her.

When heavy breathing came under control and the convulsing finally subsided Miranda blinked rapidly then move her gaze to the now grinning brunette still kneeling between her thighs. "Well." She licked her lips then clucked her tongue "That was fun."

Whiskey colored eyes rolled and an eyebrow quirked " Just fun?" Miranda smirked then patted the brunette's thigh "Yes fun now come on lets go to bed." she said pushing herself up and heading toward the base of the stairs.

Despite just having sex, Andy could feel the familiar warmth of arousal spreading through her body at the thought of a fully naked Miranda waiting for her. Andy looked down at her watch 3:00 a.m. she really needed sleep. "Come along Andrea!" her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Miranda yell for her. But then again Who the hell needs sleep anyways? She thought quickly standing and heading towards the stairs.

**END**

**An: Does anybody else feel drunker after the ride home?... Cause I do so I made Miranda like that lol  
**


End file.
